MIA
by Druzilla
Summary: First posted at Summary in fic. FINISHED, 7 chapters. The sequle is named 'BLACK DRAGONS' and isfinished. The sequel to that one is INVOLVED, that is not finished but On Hold. 18.12.2004
1. black haired beauty

MIA  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything you've seen or heard on Alias. That all belongs to J.J. and his people. Touchstone TV, ABC, etc. Just the plot, that's mine but kinda influenced by my fav. movie, Cruel Intensions. Alos lyrics from 'From The Inside' by Linkin Park.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: nope. This is total AU.  
  
Summary: Sark only been working for Irina for 2 - 3 years. He doesn't know she has a daughter. He's never seen or heard of Sydney Bristow. Nobody really knows that Irina has a daughter.  
  
One day when he wakes up and goes to the kitchen for something to eat, there's this black haired beauty eating cereal at the kitchen table. He lives in Irina's house. He's only 18.  
  
Feedback: please, I need them sooo much. It really helps my writing.  
  
Author's note: I just finished 'TY' and I'm trying to figure up a new idea for a fic. But also watchin 'the fast and the furious'. (when I wrote this on paper. ~ C)  
  
*O*O*O*  
  
//Don't know who to trust  
  
no surprise  
  
everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
  
and the lies ...//  
  
One day when he wakes up and goes to the kitchen for something to eat, there's this black haired beauty eating cereal at the kitchen table. She looks up and smiles. Then continues to eat her cheerios.  
  
She looks like she's 17 - 18.  
  
Whe she's put her empty bowl in the sink, she says 'HI!' and tells him her name's MIA. She's new here. She asks who he is. He says Sark. She smiles, sweetly but somehow that smile sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"Don't lie to me. Your real name, please." She tells him, her eyes amused at his surprise that she knew he was lying.  
  
"Julian. So, why are you here?" He asked.  
  
She has green - blue eyes. She says she's really good with computers. (kinda female marshall. But only with computers.) She's dressed in grey sweats and a red T - shirt.  
  
Later in the day, he's getting briefed by Irina and she tells him that his new partner is Mia Brandon. He looks at the person who had just walked in, it was Mia from that morning and now she had earrings, a nose-ring and seemed to have another piercing below her lower lip. (like Christina Aguilera.) She's wearing faded jeans and a ryby red suede halter top that was tied with spaghetti strapped straps. (You know, when the whole back is missing and you see the straps that binds the top to you. ~ Dru)  
  
He asks Irina if Mia's field trained and gets punched in the face by a pissed off Mia.  
  
"What do you think, you cocky son ** * b**** ?" She asks him, while he stops the blood from his split lip with his shirt.  
  
"Easy, Mia. As you see, she has a temper. But she's a fully trained field agent with the plus of being a computer wizard. Okay? Any problems?" Irina asks, the teenagers.  
  
"No, no problems here. You?" Mia asks him, he looks at her annoyed but says he has no problems.  
  
They weren't going on that mission untill the day after. Syd is watching Buffy the vampire slayer on DVD (ses.3) when he walks into the living room.  
  
She doesn't even look up from the TV. It's the scene in 'Revelation' when Xander sees, through the window of the mansion, Buff and Angel kissing.   
  
He only sits down and watches the whole ep. with her. When it's over, she asks him what he's doing. Nothing , he says. He's only watching Buffy with her. She's surprised that he knows what she's watching. He asks if she's ready for tomorrow. She just gives him a look that asks 'want - to - be - punched - again?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The day after, they go to Ireland. They're going to a dance. When she steps out of the bathroom of their hotel suite, She's dressed in a white floor-length sparkling gown with one balck stripe down the left side of her gown.  
  
His jaw drops to the floor but she says: "Not one word from you. A couple might be our cover but when we don't need to be undercover, I don't want you near me. If you haven't noticed, I don't like you." She said, so coldly that he was wondering if the rooms tempiture went down a few notches.  
  
He doesn't say a word, as she puts on her jewlery. A pearl & diamond cross, a red ruby bracelet and simple diamond earrings. (less is more.) Her high-heeled strapped shoes were black. She had on a long , red haired wig.  
  
As soon as they stepped out of the limo, she laced her fingers with his and they walked into the dance. To show and to agitate him, she kisses him deeply and fully. (tounge and all.)  
  
If people didn't know better, and they didn't, they'd think that, that was a very happy couple. You see, even though he knew she was doing this for their cover he couldn't help but put his hands around her neck and tug her closer. They pull apart, when they see the guy they're supposed steal from.  
  
If you looked well enough into Mia's eyes, you would see her amusement at how well she could affect him. They go with this guy, knock him out and steal some papers, some jewlery and his hard drive. (from his computer. they copied the hard - drive onto a disc.)  
  
And on their way back, just to bug him, she kisses him, so lightly on the lips that he's not even sure it happend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mia's room is across from his room.  
  
He's going to the bathroom one night and when he's coming back to his room, he sees one of the night - guards exit Mia's room quietly.  
  
He enters his room and goes to sleep. But the morning after, he's woken up by finding Mia straddling him and holding a full glass of water. He's only half - awake when he gets the whole glass of water over his head. He throws her to the side and dries his face with a discarded T - shirt.  
  
She's still on the bed, laughing her lungs out.  
  
"Why the f**** did you do that, Mia?" He askes her. She's dressed in black sweats and a blue tank top.   
  
"Irina wants us downstairs in 30 minutes. So, get dressed. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get something to eat." She tells him, as she walked out of his room, smirking.  
  
TBC........  
  
A/N: So, tell mw what ya think and should I continue with it? ~ Dru 


	2. buttery croissant

A/N: Sorry, that there has been no Sydney yet but soon there will be some Sydney but first I gotta write the backstory. This fic kinda has a plotline, you know.  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*He enters his room and goes to sleep. But the morning after, he's woken up by finding Mia straddling him and holding a full glass of water. He's only half - awake when he gets the whole glass of water over his head. He throws her to the side and dries his face with a discarded T - shirt.  
  
She's still on the bed, laughing her lungs out.  
  
"Why the f**** did you do that, Mia?" He askes her. She's dressed in black sweats and a blue tank top.   
  
"Irina wants us downstairs in 30 minutes. So, get dressed. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get something to eat." She tells him, as she walked out of his room, smirking.*  
  
**  
  
Chapter. 2:  
  
"I'm going to Greece for a few weeks. You won't have to work while I'm gone, unless I call and tell you to, so you should enjoy your time off. Both of you." Irina told them, as they sat in a sofa, in her office.  
  
Mia was eating a buttery croissant, but still listening to Irina.  
  
Sark was kinda pissed at the two women, it was like 7:00 in the morning and he was hungry. When he had gotten dressed and came down, there had been no time for him to get something to eat.  
  
That's why it shocked him when, Mia broke a small pice of her croissant and gave him.  
  
He looked at the pice of pastry in her hand and then at her. Not sure if he should take it.  
  
"Just take it, Sark. I know you're hungry." Irina said, after she had watched the two teenagers for awhile.  
  
He took the croissant-pice from Mia and ate it. He hadn't been aware of really how hungry he had been before he ate the pastry.  
  
When he had finished eating it, he noticed he was alone in the office.  
  
*FU**!!* He thought, as he scrambled of the sofa.  
  
*~*  
  
The door was just closing, when he got to the front door.  
  
"Too late. She's already gone. You must've been really hungry, if you didn't notice when we stood up and left the office." Mia told him, with a smirk firmly placed on her face and amusement in her green-blue eyes, as she walked away from him.  
  
She knew he had been hungry and had used it against him. That's why she gave him a pice of her croissant. To distract him.  
  
*BIT**!* He thought, as he went to the kitchen for some more breakfast.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He starts to date this girl, he had worked with a few times, named Allison G. Doren.  
  
He didn't really care that much for the girl but, hey, the one he was intrested in seemed to hate him and was involved with one of the guards.  
  
TBC ... 


	3. You're no fun!

A/N: I hadn't really benn able to write for this one, I was busy finishing 'Julia Derevko'. I'll maybe write a sequle for that one, well, It'll be more about how syd and sark ended up and stuff. The lyrics are from the song 'Love To See You Cry' with Enrique Iglesias. This might be a bit OOC, but lately I've been reading a lot of Gilmore Girls fanfics. So, I might be slightly influenced by that. I suck at writing and it's un-beta-ed, So I'm really SORRY. I really need feedback, maybe I can improve myself.  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*He starts to date this girl, he had worked with a few times, named Allison G. Doren.  
  
He didn't really care that much for the girl but, hey, the one he was intrested in seemed to hate him and was involved with one of the guards.*  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter. 3:  
  
//Maybe I just wanna touch you  
  
Feel you warm inside again  
  
Maybe I just wanna hurt you  
  
The sweetest pleasure is pain ...\\  
  
Sark woke up, as he heard noise like the TV in his room was on.   
  
Who could that be? Allison was out on a mission.   
  
He opens his eyes better, and sees Mia only clad in PJ-bottoms and one of his buttoned-down shirts (you could see her crimson red lace bra, underneath his dark blue shirt, since she hadn't botherd buttoning it up.) He sits up, and figures out she's taken his duvet and has most of it under her feet (one foot under and the other one over.)  
  
"Could you please exsplain to me why the hell you're in my room, my bed, watching my TV, wearing my shirt and have my duvet under your feet?" He asked her, as she continued to flip channels.  
  
He grabs the remote, and that makes her look at him.  
  
Pretend angry. GREAT!! Just what he needed at 6:30 AM in the morning.  
  
"Exscuse me, but I was using that. You know I can get it back from you in a heartbeat." She tells him, but there was more like amusment than anything in her eyes.  
  
"I'll give it back, if you tell me what you're doing here?" He told her, as he had hid the TV-remote somewhere.  
  
"Well, doing in your room: nothing really just watching TV. Your bed: It looked comfy. Watching your TV: Boring watching TV alone. Wearing your shirt: before the room, bed and TV, I was having breakfast and coffee spilled onto my tank-top, your door was open and I saw this comfortable-looking shirt on a chair. Your duvet: Kinda cold on one foot and hot on one but also too lazy to get up and do something about it. Now give me back the remote." She tells him, she was ready to fight him for it (he could see it in her eyes.)  
  
"Find it yourself. I'm going back to sleep." He tells her, and closes his eyes. He hears her say; "You're no fun." He opens one eye, and sees her pouting but then her eyes light up.  
  
A mischivous (don't know if that's written right. ~ Dru) glint in her green - blue eyes.  
  
"Wonder where it could be." She tells him, as he closes his eyes again and was about to fall asleep again when he feels weight on his waist.  
  
He opened his eyes again, and he saw she had straddled him at the waist and using one hand, held both of his hands above his head. He really had no idea what she was planning on doing.  
  
So, when she started to kiss his neck with sweet, light, little kisses he frezes underneeth her. When she had started to nibble at his ears, he was kinda going crazy but then she suddenly stopped and he looked up at her face.  
  
She was smirking , waving the remote. She just loved to play with him. She could so easily affect him, he affected her a little bit too but she was never gonna admit that to him or herself.  
  
"Found it. Thanks but I think I'll go and work out a little." She tells him, as she gets of him and get's out of his bed. "Here's your shirt and remote back." She throws them too him, as she exits his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day Irina got home and told Sark, she was sending him on a mission to Belgium.   
  
He didn't know it at that time but when he had, had breakfast with Mia that morning that would be the last he'd see of her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
A/N: Remember to reply, but don't be mean. I hope it isn't horrible, because I kinda wrote this off the top of my head. ~ Dru 


	4. 9 YEARS LATER

A/N: This is were Sydney enters, but sorry there might be little of Sark in this Chapter. Hope you like. This is like I've said before kinda AU and OOC. This is kinda in the ses.1 timeline but still AU. But a few things happend she's in SD-6, she was engaged to Danny, he was killed, she becomes a double agent, met Vaughn, but no alice but there are twists, or what I hope are twists. ~ Dru  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*The next day Irina got home and told Sark, she was sending him on a mission to Belgium.   
  
He didn't know it at that time but when he had, had breakfast with Mia that morning that would be the last he'd see of her.*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter. 4:  
  
9 YEARS LATER:  
  
"You killed him!!" Sydney Bristow told Sloane, her boss at SD-6, as she sat across from him.  
  
"No, Sydney, you killed him. You wern't supposed to tell him anything. You know the rules." Arvin Sloane told Sydney, in his oppinion she was the best agent SD-6 had.  
  
"No, I told him a lie. I told him I worked for the agency." Sydney told the annoying , little man.  
  
"Still you broke your cover and that's something we, I, take seriously." He tells her, as she stood up from her chair in front of his desk and walked towards him.  
  
"If my employer didn't need you soo much right now, I would kill you. Believe me, when you become exspendable I'll kill you at the first chance I get." She whisperd to him, and then walked away.  
  
Sloane didn't seem to know, but she had an icepick (or something , like what the girl in 'American Psycho 2:All American Girl' used to kill the people with. ~ Dru) up her suit-jacket sleeve and oh, how she had wanted to use it.  
  
But she couldn't, not yet.  
  
~*~  
  
4 months later:  
  
"We can't do that, Syd. You know that. With SD-6 and CIA protocol, it's just not possible." Michael Vaughn told his girlfriend, Sydney. She had been telling him they should move in together.   
  
She smiles, and her brown eyes sparkle.  
  
"Yes, we can. Sloane thinks I'm like my mother, he thinks I'm using you. He thinks you don't know I'm an SD-6 agent and just this morning he told me that I should try & get you to move in with me. And as for the CIA, screw them. We'll do it anway, if you want." She tells him, as she drops herself into his lap and kisses him before grinning playfully.   
  
She was using him, but not for Sloane.  
  
"I'm not sure, your dad will kill me." Vaughn said meaning , the other double agent inside SD-6, Jack Bristow.  
  
"I'll take care of him, and I'll see you later tonight. Okay?" She asked, as she got up and put on her black suit jacket over her white buttoned up shirt. He also stood up from the sofa and said yes before he kissed her lightly on the lips and then she was out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sydney, you can't seriously be thinking about this. Sloane will find out, he will kill you!!" Jack told his daughter, as they talked over dinner at her place that she shared with her best friend, Francie Calfo.  
  
"Arvin won't kill me. I know that for sure. Unless he finds out something he doesn't already know." She tells him, as she looks at her so-called-father, their relationship had been getting better or so she thought.  
  
"What do you mean by that? What are you talking about?" He seemed to not know what she was talking about. This was one thing Sloane hadn't told him.  
  
"He told me to move in with Vaughn. He thinks I'm using Vaughn for information,...like mom did with you." She tells him, coldly.  
  
"WHAT!!? He knows of your double agent status? Is that why you became one, after I told you the truth about SD-6?" Her father asked, her furious. She was most definatly her mother's daughter.  
  
"Don't be rediculous. That would kill the poor weasel. imagine his favorite agent, not loyal to him. He thinks I met Vaughn at a friend's party. Why do you think I joined the CIA? Because he killed Danny. I want revenge." *When I get my revenge, it won't be with the help of the damn CIA.* Sydney thought, off course she couldn't say that, her dad didn't know she was loyal to a third party. --is that written right?~Dru  
  
Her father looked into the frozen eyes of his daughter. They were so cold, he almost shivered. HIM!! Jack Bristow, who was used to showing no emotions and that scared him. What had happend to his daughter over the years?  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't find out. But Sydney, I'm worried about, aren't you getting in too deep?" He asked her, revealing what he felt deep inside of him.  
  
"It's a long time since that happend, Dad and I'll never get out...unless Arvin Sloane and the alliance are destroyed." *Besides this is my life and I like it. I don't want out, I just want Arvin dead. Deal with it!!* She thought, as she finished her past with chicken. She felt her father's eyes on her, worried for her.  
  
He had no idea how deep she was in. Deeper than he was.  
  
~*~  
  
A MONTH LATER;  
  
Vaughn and Syd are on their way out to dinner.   
  
"Hey, Syd!?" he yelled, she came into the room dressed in a skirt and tank top. Also wearing heels, a necklace, earrings and a bracelet.  
  
Vaughn finds on their dresser in their bedroom a belly-ring.  
  
"Yeah?" she asks.  
  
"What's this?" He holds up the belly-ring with a red stone.  
  
"Oh, I found it in some old jeans of mine. I was going through some boxes, that I hadn't unpacked since I moved out of my dad's place, yesterday. why do you ask?" She asks him, sweetly.  
  
"I didn't know you used to have a pierced belly-button." He told her, suddenly confused. Just when he thought he knew her so well, she surprised him.  
  
"I didn't. That belly ring belonged to a friend of mine. April summers. Years ago, in a party, she asked me to hold onto it for her and I put it in my pants-pocket. I must have forgotten to give it back to her and she must have forgotten that she gave it to me for safe-keeping." Syd took the ring from him and puts it back on the dresser, near her jewlery box.  
  
"Hurry up and dress, Syd. Or we're gonna be late." He tells her, as he on his shirt.  
  
"I just have to change my top. You go on, start the car or something." She tells him, as starts to take of her tank top.  
  
When he's gone, she takes of her red bra and goes in search of a halter top. But before she puts it on, she takes out her belly ring. It looked just like the ring with the red stone except it had a blue stone.  
  
She opens a locked compartment in her jewlery box and there were 5 other belly-rings exactly the same, except for they had all diffrent colored stones (Actually 3 kinds of white, a purple one and a yellow one. And off course the blue and the red one, too. ~ Dru) She put the red and blue rings there with the others and locked the compartment again.  
  
Then she put on the dark green halter top on, and turned of the lights before exiting the flat and joining Vaughn in the car.  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: What did you think? I think this is one of my slightly better written chapters of this fic and longer than the other ones two. Know it's not that much, but it was 2 and 1/2 pages long. please reply, but DON'T be mean. I need replys, their like coffee to the gilmore girls. Their my coffee, and make me write faster and better. (I know, I'm crazy and reading way too much gilmore girls fanfiction. I'll try to stop, I promise. :P Don't know if I can, I love that show!!) Sorry that there was no Sark in this chapter, but this was an all-Sydney chapter. I needed to let ya know what Sydney had been up to all these years. Already had three chapters with all Sark and no Sydney, the next one will be an Sydney-and-Sark-and Paris chapter. Sorry if I'm babling so much, but hey, I just feel great right now. Hope you liked this chapter and please, reply or you'll make me sad :( . (Wow, I don't think I've ever written such a long A/N in the end of a chapter.) Now, I really gotta go. Maybe, I'll start writing another chapter. But I'm think that I won't post it untill I get at least 3 replys(reviews). ~ Dru, 14.02.2003 


	5. Still Life

A/N: Lyrics from 'STILL LIFE' by Patty Medina. It's one of my fav. songs on the CD 'Radio Sunnydale: Music from the Tv series (Buffy the vampire slayer'. Did Sark know the singer in 'rendevouz' was Syd. He knew that, right?  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*She opens a locked compartment in her jewlery box and there were 5 other belly-rings exactly the same, except for they had all diffrent colored stones (Actually 3 kinds of white, a purple one and a yellow one. And off course the blue and the red one, too. ~ Dru) She put the red and blue rings there with the others and locked the compartment again.  
  
Then she put on the dark green halter top on, and turned of the lights before exiting the flat and joining Vaughn in the car.*  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER.5:  
  
9 YEARS EARLIAR:  
  
Sark was back from Belgium, and when he came back there was no sight of Mia anywhere. So, he sought out Irina to ask her about Mia's whereabouts.  
  
Yes, the girl was annoying but these past two weeks he had missed her and couldn't wait to get back. He would never admit it to anyone but, the moment he saw her there at that breakfast-table eating cheerios, he had compleatly fallen for her. He hadn't fully reliased that until he went away and she wasn't there to punch him, steal his shirts or watch Buffy the vampire slayer with him.  
  
"I sent her on a long-term, deep undercover mission. I suggest I you just forget about her, I doubt you'll see her again. By the way, I thought you didn't like her. And don't you have Allison?" Irina asked, the shocked teenager as she walked away.  
  
It was obvious she wasn't gonna tell him more.  
  
//...was so busy making plans, i felt i needed both my hands  
  
and when i let go of yours, you were gone...\\  
  
~*~  
  
9 YEARS LATER; MILAN:  
  
That was like nine years ago, but he still remembered exactly how she looked when he saw her that first morning and later that day at Irina's office, when she punched him.  
  
That had hurt as hell, but he deserved it.  
  
It had been quite amuzing to find out that she was a Buffy fan. And that dress she wore in Ireland. That was imprinted into his brain forever. The last nine years he had, had this on/off relationship with Allison. She tells him she can't compeat with this image of Mia he has in his mind. (think spike when drusilla tells him that when she looks at him all she can see is the slayer. ~ Dru)  
  
"You what, lived under the same roof for what? A few months? And as I recall, she didn't even like that much." She had told him, the last time they broke it off. Trying to hurt him, as much as he had hurt her. "I bet she doesn't even remember you anymore. I bet you were just a toy she liked to play with." I can't help it, I love Cruel Intensions!!! and Kathryn. She soooo had Sebastian wrapped around her fingers. ~ Dru  
  
What she said seemed to have no effect on him, at least on the outside but on the inside behind iced over blue eyes he wondered if Allison was right. Had he just been a toy? Probably and now that hurt.  
  
But he couldn't be thinking about that now, tomorrow he was going to Denpasar and the day after that he was meeting someone from the Raslak Jihad (--hope I'm writing this right. ~ dru) and get a rambaldi liquid inexchange for diamonds.  
  
But he still remembered short black hair, green - blue eyes sparkling with amusment, a nose ring , pierced lower-lip and a pierced belly button. But mostly her lips on his neck and wearing his shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
PARIS, FRANCE; KHASINAU'S CLUB:  
  
So, things hadn't gone quite as well as he had planned but it was nothing he couldn't fix. But nothing his eyes were fixated on the woman coming towards him with rediculously pink hair. She seemed kinda familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. He put that aside.  
  
She was an SD-6 agent, trying to get Khasinau's heartbeat. What kinda surprised him was, when she put her hand on his chest and then went up to his neck before going to Khasinau. *Wonder why she did that?* He thought, probably not to make Khasinau suspious.  
  
After that, everything went to hell. *I guess they got what they came for. And she managed to rescue her friend, nice. Well, her friend isn't gonna be safe for long.* He thought, just before he had the blood transfusion.  
  
~*~  
  
A WEEK LATER:  
  
He was walking into the kitchen of Irina's house in russia, he had gotten back just last night, but he stopped when he saw that the refrigirator door was open and someone was behind it. That same person closes it and there stands an woman dressed in PJ - bottoms and a dark-blue T-shirt.  
  
She smiles, puts the milk on the table, and with her eyes asks him to join her at the table. Warmth in her eyes.  
  
"Want some toast? Maybe coffee? By the way, what's your name?" She asked, you could see in her eyes that she was, trying to be serious.  
  
"Sark." He said, it was true he had been him for over 9 years now. This enchanting woman leaned over to him and whispered to him; "Don't lie to me." His eyes go wide, she had changed so much over these past nine years.  
  
"Mia?" He asked, the now fully grown woman who was drinking coffee and putting strawberry jam on her toast.  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I wrote this chapter right after chapter. 5 and then the time was like 05:22 AM in the morning and I wasn't the slightest bit tired. But gotta go to sleep, mom might wake up at moment now and tell me to go to sleep. Tell me what you thought of this chapter but DON't be mean. ~ (the morning of) 14.02.2004, Dru 


	6. 7:01 AM

Written 14.02.2004  
  
A/N: Just finished watching 'Shakespeare in Love' or at least half of it. I'm gonna watch it again. It was in my DVD player and on 'repeat.' Well, I still wasn't sleepy. So, I took my notepad up and decided to give ch.6 a crack. But I think I'm getting sick. This will be a Sarkney, or you know, they'll end up in the end. ~ Dru  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*"Sark." He said, it was true he had been him for over 9 years now. This enchanting woman leaned over to him and whispered to him; "Don't lie to me." His eyes go wide, she had changed so much over these past nine years.  
  
"Mia?" He asked, the now fully grown woman who was drinking coffee and putting strawberry jam on her toast.*  
  
CHAPTER. 6:  
  
"Yeah, Julian. You haven't changed a bit in all these years. Still with that bitch Allison?" Mia asked him, as she finished her toast and coffee.   
  
She smiled, got up and put her cup in the sink. Sark still sitting in his chair, seemingly frozen in place.  
  
She pulls him out of his chair, leading him to his room.  
  
Right before she opens the door, she whispers in his ear; "I never hated you." She smiles the most glowing and heartwarming smile he had ever seen.  
  
Then she pulls him inside his room. (I'm horrible with smut and such, so I won't even try. Just use your imagination, Please. ~ Dru)  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, as they watched ses.5 of Buffy on DVD, at his room, in bed.  
  
"Do you miss them?" He suddenly asked, as they watched the scene were Buffy finds her mother dead played, as he looked into her sad eyes.  
  
It was stupid, she knew but she was always sad when she saw this scene.  
  
The teenager, even though she was the Slayer she was still just that.  
  
A teenager.  
  
And it must be horrible to find your mother dead. At any age.  
  
"No! Not really, I didn't really have a good relationship with them in the end. That's what happens when you betray people that care for you. Do you want to watch something diffrent? Like The fast & the furious. Or maybe Bad Boys? Shakespeare in love?Triple X? Tomb Raider? What?" She asks him, a slight excited, playfull glint in her beutiful eyes.  
  
"Well, what do you want to watch?" He asked her back, though he knew her answear.  
  
She was a sucker for romantic comedys.  
  
"I take it back...what I said earliar about you not cahnging...you have slightly changed over the years. You've aquared(--written wrong, right?~Dru) a british accent. I like it and I want to watch 'Shakespeare in Love'. One of my favorite movies and it won like 7 academy awards in 1998 or 1997." She grins at him, kisses him and gets up from the bed, only in one of his shirts that had been laying around.  
  
He smiled, right back to stealing his shirts, watching his TV in his bed and earliar, watching Buffy.  
  
He was happy that she came back, even after all these years.  
  
But she had changed so much, but she was still beutiful. Even more so than before.  
  
"Where is my play, Will?" Sark hears, coming from the TV.  
  
Mia had already settled in beside him, using his bare chest as a pillow as she watched the movie.  
  
~*~  
  
7:01 AM  
  
That was what the clock on his bedside table said, as he woke up the next morning.  
  
The TV was on, but now 'the Simpsons' were just ending.  
  
Ses. 1, the first few eps. were terribly drawn.  
  
He woke up better when he saw the shirt Mia had been wearing that night.  
  
It was on a chair, up against the wall beside his bed.  
  
A servant came, a few minutes after he had gotten dressed, and told him Irina wanted to see him in her office.  
  
When he gets there, he sees Mia's also there.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Irina?" He asked her, as he sat down beside Mia.  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Okay, you gotta tell me what you thought of this chapter. I wrote it somwhere between 6:00 and 7:00 last night and thought it was okay, but now I'm not so sure. I also so finished the fic and have written some ideas for a sequle, if anyone wants one. So, the next chapter will be the last one. Hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you thought but DON'T be mean, like I always say. And sorry about the whole Gilmore Girls thing in the last A/N. 


	7. defeated sadness THE END!

Written 14.02.2004:  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter, but I'll probably do a sequle. If people want. This one will be a bit on the short side (well, it's kinda very short!! Mostly just conversation). I wrote this chapter in the morning of 14.02.2004 while 'Shakespeare in Love' was playing on my TV for the 3rd or 4th time that night, and I should've been just waking up so it might be a little weird. Okay? I'm sorry.  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*When he gets there, he sees Mia's also there.  
  
You wanted to see me, Irina?" He asked her, as he sat down beside Mia.*  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER.7:  
  
"Yes. I wanted to speak to you. I know, you know Mia Brandon. You met her when you were 18, and now you've met her again but her real name is Sydney Bristow... She's my daughter. All those years back, I sent her back home to the united states. She first joined SD-6, the LA branch of the alliance of 12, and then became a double agent for the CIA. Her father is also a double inside the SD-6. Do you understand anything I said?" She asked the man before her, who was watching Sydney/Mia.  
  
"I knew who she was, but I did not know she was your daughter. I did not know you had a daughter." He told Irina, as he looks at her with surprise shining brightly from thawed blue eyes.   
  
No longer iced over, but puddles of clear, blue water.  
  
~*~  
  
L.A.:  
  
"What do you mean she just disappeard?" Jack asked Vaughn, over the phone.  
  
"I came home this morning, and everything she owned was gone. Her cloathes, her books, CD's , DVD's, her jewlery box, Shoes, everyt last thing. It was only yesterday that we found out that Arvin Sloane had been killed at his own house. His wife was out at the moment, She was having a check-up at the hospital. What does this mean, where has she gone?" Vaughn asked, distraught.   
  
He didn't want to think of what Jack said next.  
  
"Maybe she was working the whole time for a third party." Jack told Vaughn, a defeated sadness in his voice.  
  
THE END!!! ~ Please R&R!!!! - Dru (Kasha1, Crimson Snow)  
  
Final A/N:  
  
I've already pretty much know how the sequle's gonna go.   
  
It's about Syd & Sark off course, this happens three moths after the end of 'MIA' and they're married but off course don't wear weeding bands, too risky. Right? Well, they have a kid later in the fic. Girl named Viola (I know, I know. I watched damn 'Shakespeare in Love' too many times.) When Viola's old enough so that Syd can leave for missions they do that and Irina babysits. On that 1st mission after she gave birth they meet Vaughn. He doesn't work for the CIA anymore and lives in france. Well, that's not all but just wanted to ask if I should write the sequle. Probably gonna name it 'IN LOVE'.  
  
And the whole thing with Danny earliar in the fic, If he hadn't been killed Syd would have married the guy. She Loved him. But I couldn't have that, this is a Sarkney.  
  
Hope you like the whole Fic and If I write a sequle, hope you read it. Please reply and tell me what you think, but DON'T be mean.  
  
~Thanks,  
  
Dru, Iceland (16.02.2004) 


End file.
